The Darkness Inside Us
by SawadaTsunayoshiLover
Summary: Tsuna was fed up with his guardian's attitude towards him. He saves them from Byakuran but they get distant. Only Hibari and Mukuro fully understand what happened and don't care. The other's though, not so much. Slight R27 and no this isn't a character death one.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This will most likely be a two shot, and this chapter will be uploaded with the second being uploaded a few weeks later. I have a lot of stuff to get through. And I still have stories that I am constantly making up in my binder. **

* * *

Tsuna collapsed from exhaustion and blood loss. Yamamoto caught him before he could hurt himself even more. Tsuna looked blearily up at his rain guardian and the saw in the amber eyes regret and sadness.

The mafia boss to be smiled at him and said quietly, "Don't worry about me. You have made your choice, and I have made mine. I hope to meet you again."

* * *

_Fourteen months prior_

When the 10th generation came back from the future, everybody became steadily distant from Tsuna. Reborn was his same sadistic self though. He always worked Tsuna to the bone in his training.

The both of them had grown steadily closer to each other over the course of this and Reborn was growing from the running around with Tsuna he did. He was growing faster and he was happy because that meant that he was going to get his body back soon. He had spent almost 100 years in the body of a child and he was anxious to have his adult form back.

When the curse was broken later on, the rest of the Arcobaleno bonded with Tsuna. (Even Mammon) They liked him a lot and felt a bond much a kin to that of a little brother to them.

But that didn't replace the empty feeling he had when he saw Gokudera fumble in fear to answer him if he asked a question, Yamamoto and Chrome having a strained smile when talking to him and make an excuse not to hang around him. Ryohei gone boxing a lot, Kyoko and Haru keeping to themselves. Only Hibari and Mukuro were still there when they could be.

Lambo was to innocent to know why everyone was acting weird around Tsuna but he still stayed his annoying self.

Hibari didn't know what he was supposed to do with the new found feelings he harbored for the male but he wasn't entirely off set about it either. He was still the Cloud and more often then not was somewhere else, off biting people to death.

Mukuro just couldn't blame Tsuna for killing Byakuran when it was necessary and how he had killed tons of people. He saw how honest Tsuna was and after the Battle of The Rainbow saw that, he made up with the albino.

Even then the other guardians, who were supposed to stay with their sky no matter what, chose to abandon him. Tsuna plastered on a smile when he saw through his guardian's excuses. Never saying anything other than, "Good luck", or "Hope you have fun" to them when they rushed past him.

He got lonelier and lonelier. He was glad for Hibari or Mukuro's presence but Mukuro was with Chrome a lot of the time and Tsuna could tell how uncomfortable she got. He tried just talking to Hibari in the reception room but a lot of the time, he was shooed off after school hours to go home. Reborn was there waiting for him to 'tutor' him, trying to get his grades to rise at least a point.

As the year progressed and Enma entered his life, it got a little better because he had a friend that was like him. He made up with Byakuran with their little bout in the future and there were no hard feelings. But what he really wanted as the friends he lost in his Sun, Rain, Storm, half of his Mist, and his two friendships with the girls.

It drove him insane that he couldn't laugh as he used to with them. People at school started to notice the absence too. They picked on him a lot more now seeing, as there was no one to help him in his time of need. He just let it happen since he knew no one would help him. Hibari would only help him if he saw what was going on, and Mukuro wasn't around enough to help him.

If he told then he would seem like a coward in the eyes of everyone else. Enma was usually with him so it was a field day for the bullies, as they loved picking on the two.

One of these days, it will be the death of him.

* * *

Tsuna was walking home alone today. But since Enma was sick he decided to go to the roof to be alone with his thoughts. Today had been nerve racking to him as he was usually laughed at during the day, but nobody had even spared him a glance.

He would usually cheer since he wasn't humiliated, but all he could think about is getting away from the school. He was sure something would happen and his Hyper-Intuition was acting up, it didn't help his nerves at all.

While he was having a mental freak out, he forgot to watch where he was going and tripped on one of the stairs. He fell with a clang on the metal stairs he was climbing, hitting his chin off the step.

He grumbled and cursed his clumsiness while he rubbed his chin and continued up the stairs. He heard a few snickers and snide remarks flung at him by the people that were leaving their classroom for home. Tsuna just shrugged it off and kept climbing the stairs, careful to not trip again.

After successfully making it to the door without tripping again, he opened to see all of his supposed friends laughing without him. They had apparently been up here for a while, but with Tsuna concentrating so keenly on not tripping again he didn't hear them.

The group were carrying on like they didn't even miss him. He was just a figure of the past to them now. Chrome was trying to calm down Gokudera, who was arguing with Yamamoto, and Yamamoto was just laughing like nothing was wrong. Mukuro was beside Chrome and Ryohei was most likely off training somewhere.

The first to notice Tsuna in the door way was Yamamoto as he laughed and it caused him to look up. His smile slipped from his face and it caused the rest of the group to look at the door. Only Mukuro welcomed him with a somewhat-friendly smile.

"What would you like, Sawada?" Chrome asked politely as it seemed no one else would.

"I-It's nothing. I just came up here for some quiet time. I'll just leave now." Tsuna said as he timidly turned around.

Before he heard the door slam shut, Yamamoto muttered, "Hopefully he doesn't come back to bother us."

* * *

Tsuna ran to a special spot he had in the woods. He often came here with Reborn when they were training. He liked the tranquility so he came here when he was really lonely.

The spot was where he first discovered his Hyper Dying Will Mode. It was special to him and he came here a lot lately. His mood seemed to be always in the gutter nowadays and he came more and more to have Reborn train him. It wasn't secret he came here; nobody bothered him so he was here most of his time.

So when he came there he automatically went to sit on the ledge of the cliff. He wasn't scared of the heights. He climbed the mountain, how could he be afraid after that?

While sitting there, he started questioning his existence. He wasn't sure if he still wanted the life he had a few months ago. If he made a small mistake that saved his friends life and they rejected him because of it, he didn't know if he was okay with them.

Of course, he still liked Mukuro and Hibari for all they did for him. They went out of their way to walk him home a lot, he could tell. He was happy that at least they didn't care what he did as long as they didn't leave him he would be fine.

But did he really want to work with people that were scared of him? When he was going to be their boss, he would have to talk to them occasionally, to assign them missions, and see if they needed anything. How would he work like that, if only three, maybe four of his guardians would be able to stay in the same room with him for more then five minutes?

Tsuna sighed and brang his knees up to his chest. He buried his face in them and tried his hardest not to cry out of frustration. If Reborn saw him crying, he wouldn't get off with only a few bruises now. He would go through marine training for two days before he could be let off the hook.

A strong gust of wind suddenly threw Tsuna over the edge of the cliff face. He reacted quickly and hung on by only his fingers, but he was slipping fast. He struggled to hang on but suddenly thought, _'Would it be that bad to let go?'_

The answer was another huge gust of wind. It threw him off and made him fall to the ground with only a shocked expression colouring his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tsuna clung desperately to the edge, like it was his life force. when the wind had blown him off he acted quick enough to grab the edge. He didn't want to leave his family, his friends. But...Were they his friends?

Hibari and Mukuro, yes. They had gone out of their way to care for him when he was down at his lowest point. Lambo was just a child so didn't really understand what he was feeling. He just acted his usual annoying self. Ryohei was always busy with his boxing but he was still his friendly self to Tsuna, challenging him to boxing matches and trying to make him join the boxing club. But concerning Chrome, Gokudera, and Yamamoto...Where they going to be there for him? In his time of need like real friends? Or are they going to just throw him to the wolves like now?

Maybe it wouldn't be that bad to let go. It would stop the pain he felt as he heard his "friends" laughing together without him, treating him as if he was the wind and not the Sky that accepted them all.

But what about Mom, Fuuta, I-Pin, Reborn, Lambo, everyone that didn't care who he was and still loved him. They were the only light in his darkness that drowned him at times.

As he was debating, his hands were steadily slipping. He hadn't noticed yet, but when he did it was almost to late. The strain was also starting to get to him when he had been hanging for so long. He knew nobody would come. So taking a deep breath, he tried one more time to heave himself up onto the bank.

A hand came into view. A panic, regret filled face came next of his Rain guardian as he clasped hands over Tsuna's sweaty one.

"Y-Yamamoto! What are you doing here?" Tsuna heaved from the strain. He felt something land on his face and he looked up surprised as his Rain guardian cried shamelessly.

"I-I'm so sorry Tsuna. I really never meant any of what I said. I don't know why I said it but I was incredibly stupid and I bet everyone else will feel the same way. So please just remember that I really am sorry for all that said." Yamamoto was desperately trying to get a grip Tsuna's grime filled, sweaty hands. It wasn't working.

"You don't know how long I've waited for that. Thank you so much. Always remember that you're my Rain guardian no matter what and nothing can change that. You're like my other family. It hurt to be rejected by the three closest people in my family. But I forgive what you said and all that you've done. So don't feel guilty."

As Tsuna said that, the grip that was slipping wrenched the two apart. Tsuna fell and he was only able to comprehend that Yamamoto wasn't his usual cheerful-faced self.

_'Please smile again. It suits you more' _Tsuna thought as he collided with the ground. A painful _slap _was heard along with a sickening crunch as Tsuna landed. His limbs forced upwards by the landing and head slamming back upon impact.

A scream wrenched out of Yamamoto, trying to escape the confines of its prison, as he looked down at his friends. There was a pool of blood that seeped out and over the slope. There was a break in the mountain, a little lip, that Tsuna had landed on. There were rocks sticking out all over the lip and, by luck, Tsuna missed most by barely a hairs breath. Only one landed in his left thigh.

He was unconscious but before he passed into the pool of darkness, an agony filled scream was heard as he tried to not release the contents of his stomach over himself.

_"Tsuna!" _Yamamoto screeched again before there was black nothingness.

* * *

Reborn had been feeling worse and worse over the last few hours. He was with the other Arcobaleno. They had been getting together to work out how to get their bodies back. Now that the curse was over and done with thanks to Tsuna, he wanted to get back in his body as soon as possible.'

But when he was in one of these meetings, he always felt something was going to go wrong with Tsuna. Ever since the ordeal with Byakuran, Tsuna's closest friends had abandoned him. Never once looking back. Hibari and Mukuro were saint-like with how they valued Tsuna but they were never always there. Enma was also okay, but he was Shimon.

Tsuna needed his guardians. Not somebody that could make him happy and smile. But his guardians that had stuck by him through so many tough times. He almost felt like disobeying Nono and giving a sharp kick to the trio that dare abandon their Sky.

Sighing almost inaudibly through his nose. His gut was telling him to leave but he was somewhat hesitant because Verde and one of the Vongola mechanics had said that they might be able to return the Arcobaleno into their adult forms.

But the nagging feeling he had was getting increasingly worse to the point he almost lost his control over his emotions. But he still kept a schooled expression and only if you looked close enough could you see the worry he had in his eyes.

But Yuni noticed. "Uncle Reborn, why do you look so upset?"

At her words everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. Reborn, the one who showed about as much emotion as Verde, looks upset over something? Impossible.

"It's nothing. Just keep going will you. And stop gawking at me." Reborn snapped as he tilted his fedora to cast a shadow over his eyes, effectively hiding them.

"Well, as I was saying before, I might have made a break through with getting our bodies back. The Vongola have assisted me and said that a special vitamin only found..." **(****I really don't feel like explaining it. It's just a vitamin to take to get them to grow in a matter of minutes instead of years) **Verde explained it while people came out with tablets contained in a pill bottle.

"Take one of these and you'll be back to your original bodies in no time." Verde said as he took one in his hand for himself. The ex-Arcobaleno took one in their hand also and stared at them.

"Are you sure we're not just some guinea pigs for your experiments?" Skull asked as he rolled it over in his hands.

"Yes, I am sure you are my guinea pigs. Just hurry up and take it. The worst it will do is slow down your metabolism."

So like they were all one, they took the pill.

* * *

Tsuna wasn't sure how long he laid in the little crevasse. He could have been there for days, but it was more likely that it was only a few hours.

The time he was there was agony. It wasn't something he hadn't felt before but he had a growing headache that was clouding his judgment. His Hyper-Intuition was also going off. Something was going to happen and he was in the worse position possible.

And he was right. A mafia family that was weak in numbers and skill chose the time the Decimo was at his weakest to attack. Turns out they were watching him when he fell.

So sensing that there would be an attack, Tsuna pulled his leg off of the rock. It was excruciating work and he barely managed to not threw up on himself, but he got it done and he collapsed against the cliff face.

His gloves were in his back pocket along with his pills. He lifted himself up enough to take the two out before he collapsed back in on himself.

_'No good. I can't fight like this.'_ Tsuna thought as he tried to use the wall as his support to stand up. It was horrible to even move, and now it was worse when he went to get up.

He was able to support himself on the cliff face and successfully stood up. He cheered himself on silently as he steadied himself. He was on his own for a while until he was able to get help from Yamamoto. He had gone to see if there was a way to help him up besides climbing.

The family took that chance when they saw the Rain guardian leave. While Tsuna was distracted in getting himself situated, two people moved behind him and tackled Tsuna to the ground.

His Hyper-Intuition barely gave him enough warning before he was tackled to the ground. He had activated his HDWM and it helped with his pain so he could stand up and defend himself. He was able to straighten and he got into a defensive position.

The space on the lip was limited so Tsuna wasn't sure if he should use his flames to escape- _his flames!_

He could use his flames to escape into the sky and into a safer place. he didn't need to have his Rain guardian find another place. All he had to do was convey his message to Yamamoto and he would be home free. But not until he got rid of the pesky spies.

They were getting cocky after they saw Tsuna lean heavily on the cliff face. They thought that since he was weakened it would an easy kill. But this is Tsuna we're talking about.

When the two charged at him, he easily saw what he could do to counter them. He dodged the punch and countered with putting his weight on his right leg and delivering a heavy blow to the ribs. The sound of skin on skin resounded through the little valley and he fell like a ton of bricks.

The next one to charge seemed slightly wary as he saw the way he easily took out his companion. So when he attacked it was more planned instead of erratic. Therefore it hit Tsuna with more ease but it was blocked.

The way he fought tired Tsuna out because he kept aiming for the injury on his leg. He blocked it but he had to hide a wince of pain each time since he leaned on the leg when he blocked.

Right as he was about to collapse from exhaustion, A Katana blade protruded through the shoulder of the attacker. he screamed in pain and tried to escape. It didn't work as Yamamoto attacked again and used the other sword to pin him to the cliff face.

A smile graced his lips as Tsuna fell forward. Tsuna collapsed from exhaustion and blood loss. Yamamoto caught him before he could hurt himself even more. Tsuna looked blearily up at his rain guardian and the saw in the amber eyes regret and sadness.

The mafia boss-to-be smiled at him and said quietly, "Don't worry about me. You have made your choice, and I have made mine."

"Tsuna, I'm really sorry." More tears escaped put of his eyes as he looked down at his closest friend. "You are not going to die on me. Gokudera and Chrome still haven't said they were sorry. They told me that they were going to try to make up with you. So please hang on."

"Idiot. I'm not going to die-" He had to stop talking from a coughing fit that resulted in him doubling over and panting even worse then before. "As I was saying. I'm not...going to...die because of...this. It's...just...my leg."

"Just stop talking. It's fine. I called Reborn and he said he would come over as soon as he could. His voice sounded deeper though."

"Interesting." Tsuna's head dropped backwards onto Yamamoto's shoulder as he finally passed out again from exhaustion and blood loss.

* * *

**I can't think of anything else to write so I'll just make an omake to tie things up. I really can't think of what to so you guy are just going to have to wait a while until I think of what to do.  
**

**********SkyBlue24, I noticed that you favourited a bunch of my stories. I thank you for that and all the favourites I have gotten for this story. But they just stuck out since I log into my inbox and see that she had followed a bunch of my stories. Thanks again!**

**********-Gate**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omake chapter**

Tsuna laid in his Rain Guardian's grip, who was trying to stop the bleeding. Yamamoto knew that he had get up the cliff on to the top but he didn't want to hurt Tsuna more.

Tsuna woke up momentarily while Yamamoto was hesitating and said ,"Just carry up. I'll be passed out." Before passing out again.

Yamamoto sighed tiredly as he positioned Tsuna on his back and position himself to climb up. The assassin spitting curses at him while he climbed, in which Yamamoto chose to ignore him.

He climbed a lot slower then he could have alone. It was hard with the extra weight on his back and Tsuna clutched a little harder then comfortable. But he ground his teeth and kept climbing. He couldn't stop now or he would fail himself even more then when he watched Tsuna fall.

As he collapsed back on to the top of the cliff he dragged Tsuna far away from the edge and rested him against a tree to make him as comfortable as was possible in his condition.

He heard footsteps and instantly went on the defence in front of his boss. It turned out to be a man in a fedora and suit that was sneering hatefully past him and at Tsuna's barely breathing crumpled form.

"What do we have here?" The man asked as he stepped forward and around Yamamoto. For some reason, the Rain guardian felt like he could trust the man. Reborn always told him to trust his instincts so he relaxed slightly and stepped aside.

"Tsuna fell from the cliff. His leg is hurt and I don't know if I should carry him to the town or not." Yamamoto answered as he bounced on the balls of his feet in anxiety.

"I see. There will be no need since I can help him slightly." The man answered as he turned to look at Yamamoto. "I'm Reborn by the way, Tsuna's tutor. I grew a little."

_'A little', _Yamamoto thought sarcastically. "Wait, you're the kid?"

"Yes, I'm not exactly a kid anymore though. Back to the matter at hand. I can stop the bleeding in his thigh but he'll still need medical treatment." Reborn knelt on one knee next to Tsuna as he brought his hand over the leg injury. A soft yellow glow filled his hand and some poured into the wound.

Tsuna stirred slightly at the warm feeling. He turned his head and his face contorted slightly in discomfort at the foreign feeling. Reborn smirked at it as he found the little line above Tsuna's brow cute.

Reborn finished the healing and straightened with his arms wrapped around Tsuna's small frame, cradling him to Reborn's chest like a child. Tsuna shifted closer to the warmth as he relaxed slightly.

"Seems like Tsuna's going to be asleep for a while. We need to take him to Namimori Hospital but you need to go in ahead of me and alert the other guardians." Reborn commanded sternly as he started walked, shifting his grasp slightly on Tsuna so he wouldn't be jostled.

Yamamoto nodded and ran out into the path that would lead him to Namimori fastest. Reborn sighed as he set off at a steady pace through the forest and to the town.

Along the way Tsuna stirred slightly and looked up blearily at Reborn. "Who are you?" He asked, his voice thick with a sleep induced haze.

"Why don't you see if you can figure it out?" Reborn answered as he reached up and tipped Tsuna's head back onto his shoulder.

"I don't...Think I know you. Mom told me...not to talk to strangers." Tsuna muttered as he clutched Reborn's neck. "I don't know if I should try to run or scream for help."

"Dame-Tsuna, do you really think that screaming would help you?"

"Yes. Mom says that people would help me if I screamed loud enough." Tsuna sighed tiredly as he moved in Reborn's grasp, trying to getting comfortable.

"Not if you're out cold. They wouldn't looked twice at you in my grasp." Reborn smirked as he saw Tsuna falling asleep. He couldn't begin to describe the rage he felt when he heard his student had gotten hurt thanks to Tsuna's dumb-ass guardian's cold shoulder act.

He walked until he could see the town, then broke into a steady jog as he came closer and closer to the hospital. He made it to the doors and walked in as calmly as he could. The nurses that were passing by stared when he walked in.

They stared for two reasons. One: Reborn was handsome and obviously not Japanese. Two: he was carrying a 15 year old boy that was flushed slightly and latched onto him like he was a lifeline.

Reborn walked over to the desk and said in an urgent but still controlled voice, "I'm going to need a gurney. He was hurt in his left thigh and he's going to need immediate medical attention."

The nurses snapped to after he said that and they rushed around getting thing ready, taking Tsuna out of Reborn's grasp and onto a gurney, applying him to surgery. While that happened Reborn calmly went to sit in the waiting room he was directed too.

He was slightly fidgety as he was worried for Tsuna. The two had grown closer over the past year when Tsuna was isolated from his friends presence. Reborn wasn't sure about the feelings he was having towards Tsuna but he knew they were more then a teacher-student relationship.

While he was waiting, Yamamoto called him to say that the guardians were gathered in his room. Reborn said that he would be over as soon as he heard about Tsuna's condition. He hung u after that and waited.

It was at least another hour before he heard about Tsuna's condition. The doctor had come out and asked for him. He got up and followed the doctor to Tsuna's room where he was told Tsuna had been sedated so he was able to rest.

He had suffered blood loss and minor cuts on his face and hands. His left thigh was stitched but he wouldn't be able to walk on it for a while without rehab. The nerves had been damaged when Tsuna pulled his legs off the rock to stand. And since he was constantly putting pressure on the wound it made it worse. The damage would make him have a slight limp in his walk for the rest of his life even with therapy.

Reborn nodded having thought as much but was glad that Tsuna was okay and stable. Even if he was going to have a harsh time trying to walk again.

The doctor said that Tsuna would wake up within the next 4 hours, which gave him plenty of time to deal with the idiot guardians.

* * *

Reborn stalked into the sushi shop and was directed by Yamamoto's dad, Tsuyoshi, upstairs to the first door to his left. He nodded his thanks and all but stomped up the stairs. He saw the door he was looking for and knocked politely before entering without waiting for a response.

When he walked in he saw the guardians all huddled in Yamamoto's room. It was spacious for the most part and the table on the floor had no room for any one else.

Gokudera was the first one to recognize who he was and gasped in surprise. "Mr. Reborn? I thought you were supposed to be a baby?"

"Verde found something to make our aging go faster." Reborn shrugged as he stepped further into the room and plopped down on the bed. He acted nonchalant but his eyebrow was arched in a heated sort of way that suggested he was anything but calm.

Hibari was the first to ask about Tsuna from his position leaning against the window. "How is Tsunayoshi?"

"He's stable but he has nerve damage in his thigh. He'll need rehab to walk again and even after rehab he'll still walk with a limp for the rest of his life." There was a flash of guilt in the guardians eyes. Reborn smirked at that and kept talking.

"Tsuna was helped only because Yamamoto was being generous for once in a year and sought Tsuna out to apologize. He was forgiven but what about Chrome, and Gokudera, hmm? You two ignored him, with Yamamoto I might add, when you _saw _his bullies beat him relentlessly. Do you think he would be very forgiving towards you?"

Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Chrome flinched at the mention of them turning a blind eye. They had indeed done that multiple times. Mukuro and Hibari, for once, showed rage towards the three. Lambo was just sitting there not able to read the situation at all.

Reborn sighed as he stood up and walked over to the door. he paused before leaving and said, "Tsuna will be awake in another couple hours or so. I suggest you see him."

Reborn left the guardians dumbfounded as he left and nodded towards Tsuyoshi. He smirked as he heard the clatter of feet moving through the house. He was cut off as the door closed behind him and he walked back over to the hospital.

* * *

Tsuna woke up to bright lights and his body hurting all over. He was used to pain by now but this time it was a steady pounding in his leg that refused to go away.

He groaned as he shifted and tried to sit up. Hand pushed him back down gently. He traced the hands up to a face he knew.

"You're the that helped me in the fight." Tsuna said in surprise, his voice scratchy, as he laid back down and turned his head to look at the man.

"Yes, very good Dame-Tsuna. Do you know my name?" He asked as he settled back into the chair he was sitting in prior to Tsuna waking up.

"No, you never told me it. You just disappeared behind a rock. I never got to ask your name." Tsuna mumbled as he rested his hand on his stomach.

Reborn smirked and let a little chuckle. "I didn't, did I? I'm Reborn, your home tutor."

"Wait..._What?_"

"You heard me. I'm your home tutor." Reborn's smirk deepened at the shocked look Tsuna was giving him. "Do you know what happened when you fell over the edge?"

"Um, I think it was my leg got caught on a rock. All I remember is that my leg hurt a lot and then nothing. How long has it been since then?"

"It's been about six hours since then. Your guardians are here too. They're waiting for me to come out and say they can go in."

"Oh...I didn't think they would come. Hibari doesn't really like me that much. Mukuro's always with Chrome and I doubt she wanted to see me either. Ryohei and Lambo are well...Ryohei and Lambo."

Reborn hit Tsuna across the head. "Stop being self conscious. They're all sorry about what happened. Chrome and Gokudera especially. _All_ your guardians came and they _all_ want to see you. Hibari will probably come separately since he hates crowding. So, do you want to see your guardians?"

Tsuna held his head in his hands and looked over with slightly teary eyes. "Fine. Fine, I'll see them. I feel like you're forcing them to be here though."

"What makes you think that?"

After Reborn left, Tsuna saw through the window of his room all his guardians walk down the hall looking worried in their own ways. Hibari was off to the side and looked impassive, the only sign he was worried was the slightly wider-then-normal eyes and the way he clamped his arms across his chest.

Reborn gestured to Hibari and Mukuro first and pointed behind him. The two said people nodded and walked towards the door, leaving the other guardians behind.

Hibari entered with Mukuro holding the door open for him. The two glared at each other before Hibari turned his glare on Tsuna and stalked over to the bed. He hit Tsuna across the head twice before huffing and going to sit on the other side of the bed with his back turned to Mukuro.

"Kufufu, Tsunayoshi how am I going to possess your body in the state it's in now?" Mukuro laughed creepily as he too hit Tsuna across the head. "You were an idiot to have done that, you know?"

"Why does everyone keep hitting me!?" Tsuna asked helplessly as he held his head in his hands. "I didn't do it on purpose anyways. The wind pushed me off and I fell before I could gain a hold on the cliff to pull myself up."

"Hn, did the wind also stab a rock through your leg?" Hibari asked sarcastically as he turned his head to look at Tsuna. He could see the slight stab off worry in Hibari's eyes and he knew that hitting him was the only way Hibari was comfortable in expressing his worry.

"I'm sorry. With Chrome, Gokudera, and Yamamoto giving me the cold shoulder I kind of became depressed and I couldn't really handle being alone when being alone was the thing I wanted most of the time." Tsuna lifted a shoulder and shrugged while he looked down at his hands.

Hibari snorted and dropped something onto the bed before leaving through the door he came in. Mukuro snorted when he saw what Hibari had left some chocolate Tsuna loved and teased Tsuna about the two dating. Tsuna blushed and denied it entirely saying that the two were merely acquaintances at the most. Mukuro just laughed and gave another snide comment before bidding him good bye and leaving.

When Mukuro left the rest of the guardians rushed in and hurriedly apologized repeatedly. Chrome was close to crying when she stepped over to give Tsuna a hug. Tsuna blushed slightly as he wasn't used to this treatment.

All in all, the guardians were all back together again.

* * *

Tsuna limped slightly to his desk. It had been almost six years since that day. He had been taken to the hospital where he had stayed for over two months for rehabilitation after his leg healed.

So now he walked with a slight limp. It wasn't treatable and the damage was going to be there for the rest of his life. And Tsuna had a constant reminder about what happened with his guardians he would rather forget about.

But his guardians weren't as distant as before. Ryohei made time to talk with him when he was otherwise busy most of the time. Gokudera, Chrome and Yamamoto had helped him during his rehab and now he could walk because of it, therefore making them even closer then before. Hibari and Mukuro, they were the same but a little more friendly then usual towards Tsuna and helped him a lot more. Lambo knew something was wrong and so he slept every night in Tsuna's bed to comfort him.

During the Inheritance Ceremony the security was almost thrice the amount that was usually used. It had gone off without a hitch and Tsuna was officially Vongola Decimo as of his 16th birthday.

He could never walk the same so his running was obviously affected by it. Reborn had become a little more lenient with his training and letting Tsuna run less laps around Namimori.

A couple years after Tsuna's inheritance, Reborn had been training him when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his thigh right where the rock went through. Reborn had obviously been worried and his Intuition went off from it.

He acted on instinct and that instinct was telling him to kiss Reborn. So he did, surprising the hell out of Reborn. Tsuna had his eyes shut firmly and was blushing. The leg spasm had passed and Reborn kissed him back.

That was the start of the two's relationship of anything more than teacher-student.

Tsuna sighed through his nose as he remembered how he had embarrassingly acted when he conveyed his feelings to Reborn. He shook his head and started signing paper work before Reborn came in and punished him for it.

It was another two hours before somebody walked into his office. He was engrossed in his work and he didn't even know that somebody had come in. Only when he was kissed did he realize that Reborn had walked int the office.

Tsuna blushed and swatted Reborn away as he turned to look at him. "What? I have to finish this."

"It's already passed dinner. We're going to get something to eat since you've had nothing all day." Reborn smirked as he straightened and pulled Tsuna after him. Tsuna scrambled to keep up as he was slower then Reborn.

"You just expect me to abandon my work when you're always telling me to finish early?" Tsuna complained as they walked down the hall hand and hand with Reborn.

"It'll be your fault if you don't finish it." Reborn stopped abruptly and pulled Tsuna close. "If you don't finish, I can always punish you."

Tsuna blushed darker as he was kissed passionately.

* * *

**Finally finished this. And this is the final chapter of The Darkness Inside us! I like this one a lot and I wasn't sure how good I did on it. Writing Angst, for me, is like, "No, stop it. What are you doing to me?" So I wasn't sure how this would go.  
**

**-Gate**


End file.
